codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Getting Hunted/Transcript
Cutscene The Black Hawk flies past the north of Serbia. Fionna looks at Jade suspiciously. Jade: Why do you have doubts about me? Fionna: '''They would have made nuclear holocaust with that missile we found. Did you ever know? '''Jade: No, I never did. But they would choose target point. They... They would explode missile in Tehran. Ghost: 'Why Tehran? '''Jade: '''Because U.S. Forces would be in Tehran. And the target point is the Presidential Palace of Iran. There's where Aysel Tebriz and her husband named "Armand Shahzad" stay. He is the commander of Persian Army or a.k.a. Iranian Islamic Armed Forces. 1.5 years ago, On 1th May, Hyuna went to there with his father. His father was a wealthy diplomat. On same date, at 10:09 p.m., American tourist named Raul Jackson hit her father with car accidentally. Jackson tried to save him. Hyuna's father never woke. Because of this, Hyuna thought that her father was dead. Then, she swore to revenge. 7 hours later, she got him slept and tried to slit his throat, but Persian S.W.A.T. Forces seized her before killing Jackson. Hyuna's father was awaken but he embarrased his daughter after her done sin. Then, he thanked Jackson by saving him. On 4th May, she made assasination to Aysel Tebriz but it was failed. She was once President of Republic. But Hyuna was arrested by Armand. After this incident, she had aversion against Iran and America. ''The camera switchs to Hyuna taking aim at plane with Starstreak. Cinematic#1 Hyuna fires Starstreak missile at SAS Team. 'Hyuna:'Farewell,Captain Price. 'Captain Price:'Incoming Starstreak. Hold on! India 2-2 is hit and begins to fall down. 'Hyuna:'Aprile. I found out who SAS Sniper Team that killed your father. It is John Price's team. 'Aprile:'Good work, Hyuna. Now it is time to get outta there. Hyuna vanishes with Camouflage Suit. 'Pilot Nouackshot:'Baseplate, this is India 2-2. We're hit, i repeat, we took damage. Fionna jumps off to ground and gets unconscious. The heli crashes. Fionna opens his eye and gets switched on. Captain Price, Ghost, Soap and Jade go out from wrecked chopper. Jade sees her and sprints over, helping her up. '''Jade:You are allright, Fionna. Still in one piece. The wrecked chopper explodes. Soap:'Ya are one of the people of action, right? '''Fionna:'What's the situation here, lads? 'Ghost:'Paulsen and Nouackshot are burnt alive, madam. 'Captain Price:'Bloody hell... Allright, we need to find the extraction point. Let's move out. Gameplay#1 '''Hunted August, 02:43:42 miles of North Serbia "Babydoll" Yarmouth SAS Regiment As they begin to make their way towards the extraction point, a convoy of vehicles speed fast by the highway. Fionna:'Price, vehicles coming from north. '''Captain Price:'Get under that bridge, move in. They get under bridge not to get spotted. A UH-1 Huey is seen flying to get SAS and especially Jade. As they move up again, Captain Price heads to the back door of the farm house up the hill. English voices with Russian- American-German-British can be heard from the north side of the farm house's small mansion. 'Ghost:'Hold up! We've got company. 'Dima:'Old man. Have you ever seen mudaks? 'Farmer Danko:'You mean SAS Team? No, I have seen nothing but their chopper before it started to getting wrecked. 'Andi:'Wrecked chopper, schön? 'Farmer Danko:'Ja, schön (Yes, sir). A wrecked chopper. 'Mark:'It is real, Andi. They are in somewhere. 'Dima:'Gentlemen, hold on. Maybe they aren't there. But they got thru here. Hey! Fionna is probably here now. 'Mark:'Oh, c'mon. Don't think now. If she was, we would spot her. Hey, old man. May i check out? 'Fionna:'I think they know where i am. Mark opens the door as soon as Fionna started getting in position. Fionna stealthy takes him down with kniving. Alternately, she shoots him. 'Ghost:'Open fire. They engage two hostiles as the farmer goes in the house. They move out of the farm house. Enemy chopper arrives with spotlight again. 'Soap:'Enemy spotlight, sir. We must go prone. They go prone. Enemy chopper flies past them after a few seconds. 'Ghost:'It didn't spot us. C'mon, let's move up. They get up and move to the front door of the basement of the house. More Illuminatis get SAS Team discovered. 'Illuminati Member:'They they are, guys! They are here! 'Soap:'Contact six o'clock. They engage more Illuminati Soldiers. Ghost kicks the door and everyone is called to go in to the basement. 'Ghost:'Captain Price. I've got the door open. 'Captain Price:'Everyone, get in there. If player stalls... 'Soap:'Fionna. We need you alive. You are comin' with us or not? Everyone goes in to the basement of the house. Captain Price closes the door. 'Captain Price:'Fionna, take scout for an exit. Fionna, Soap and Ghost head through the house towards the exit when a couple enemies storm the back door and throw flashbang. 'Fionna:'Flashbang! They keep fighting towards the exit as they get out of the house. 'Soap:'It's over. For now. 'Ghost:'I hope so they do not pin us down. There's a momentary transition as the player from Fionna to Soap's point of view. The transition is complete. The player now assumes control of Soap. Enemy Huey spots them and opens fire. 'Soap:'We have been spotted! 'Fionna:'Don't worry. I saw SMAW in the ammo package. Soap unlocks ammo package and grabs SMAW. 'Soap:'Eat this, ya bastard. Soap opens fire and the chopper is hit. Huey falls down to the ground. '''Fionna:(cheering)''Holy crud, baby! Nice shootin', china. '''Captain Price:'Good work, Soap... Allright, lads. We need to find the extraction point. 'Selena:'Captain Price. This is "Sweat Pea" at further north of Serbia in the sky. 'Captain Price:'Captain's on the line. Go ahead, over. 'Selena:'The extraction point is 314 metres northweast of your position. E.T.A. is unknown but we will arrive on time, over. 'Captain Price:'We're on our way, Selena. 'Selena:'Soap. Was there anyone who had known Fionna? 'Soap:'Three Illuminati members. Andi, Dima and Mark. Mark almost found out that Fionna were in there but Fionna slain him quickly. 'Selena:'You can't be serious! How the hell did they know her? 'Soap:'I dunno, mate. 'Selena:'Understood. Sweat Pea out. They finally arrive at Landing Zone. More hostiles storm there. 'Fionna:'We got companies, lads. Hold the perimeter or we will be forever history. They engage more enemies. Suddenly... 'Ghost:'Bloody hell! We will be outta ammo. CH-46 Sea Knight arrives at LZ with two Eurocopter Tigers attacking with miniguns. Sea Knight lands to the ground and opens back door. Selena and her team help Price's team by firing. 'Selena:'Have you got the package? 'Soap:'Yeah, Sweat Pea. We have. 'Selena:'Then, get to the Sea Knight so let's get outta here. Each two teams of SAS get to the chopper with Jade. As soon as back door was closed, the chopper takes off with Eurocopter Tigers. 'Ghost:'Baseplate, this is Ghost. We have got it done. The package is ours now. 'Baseplate:'That's the way it's done, team. Good work. Category:Call of Duty: Time and Fate/Transcipt